


Roses are Red Violets are Blue

by Darling_Doe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dancing, Dates, Death, Drowning, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Heartbreak, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Magic, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Suspense, Swearing, Tags will be edited, Violence, Voodoo, Vox is an asshole change my mind, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Doe/pseuds/Darling_Doe
Summary: Violet always respected Princess Charlie even when the other denizens of hell could care less. So when she heard about the Hazbin hotel, she wanted to help in any way she can. After Violet arrives, she is  certain a particular demon has his eyes set on her after he starts to act rather strange around her...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Helping the Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to you readers! This is my first ever fan-fiction which happens to involve my HHOC Violet and Alastor from Hazbin Hotel. My hope for this fic is to explain Violet's backstory and her relationship with Alastor when they were human and now when they are in hell. I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any questions or positive feedback please feel free to comment! Thank you! <3

It had only been a few days after the yearly extermination and Princess Charlie’s proposal for a hotel to rehabilitate sinners. A good portion of the denizens of hell thought her plan was a complete joke and shrugged it off, but it did however, catch the attention of someone. Violet, a caribou demon, had watched the broadcast in the café she worked at. As she was baking a batch of cookies, she looked over to the television in the far-left corner. She saw Charlie sing her song and could not help but feel a warmth in her soul. Violet had not felt that for quite some time and she definitely liked it, however it was interrupted by the other inhabitants of the shop. They were laughing hysterically at their own princess’s idea to help them. Her people.

“Lousy cretins, they have no clue how much they are truly cared for” she spat taking the cookies out of the oven.

Violet respected princess Charlie even if she was different, she was still royalty. Regardless of what any other demon thought, she personally felt called to go aid her princess, but what could she do? After a moment of thought and building a mental list of her abilities, Violet came to the conclusion that she indeed had much to offer – it was settled.

The next day after some preparation, she took one last check in the mirror to make sure she was professional. She neatly combed her platinum blonde hair reaching to her waist with a large portion neatly sectioned over to the right side of her face. The ends of her hair and tips of her ears faded to pure white, two chocolate brown antlers rested in the middle of her skull. Her lilac skin free of any blemish or mark was soft as a peach, eyes a deep purple with bright yellow scleroses. She chose to wear her normal attire consisting of a deep purple swallowtail jacket with a raised collar that stopped at the back of her knees, a light magenta lace shirt laid underneath with a plum choker resting towards the bottom of her neck decorated by a gold pendant. White satin gloves covered her hands with a golden stripe around the wrists. Her olive colored pants resembled that of an old-fashioned naval officer’s adorned with five golden buttons on the outer calves, they tucked neatly into thigh high smoky boots; cream colored cloven hooves peeking out at the ends. She smiled at her reflection and headed out her door around 3:30pm.

Violet expected her destination to be quite far away, but to her surprise, the hotel itself was not very far from her abode. By her estimate it was probably a good 15-minute stroll. It was quite charming! Approaching the front door, she gave it a knock. As she waited, she noticed a change to the name.

“Hmm Hazbin Hotel, I thought Charlie had named it the Happy Hotel. I wonder who changed her mind,” she mused, tapping her chin with a gloved finger. Her thoughts were interrupted for she could feel an overpowering aura in the vicinity, and she was not even inside yet.

She had always been sensitive to demon auras and could easily get a read on any demon she met, that way there was an understanding of who she was up against. This one seemed to be rather sinister, but for some reason, she could not get a clear reading. It was as though it sensed her presence, avoiding her at all costs. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob being twisted, followed by the door being flung open. The Caribou fixed her eyes in the open doorway. There stood Charlie with her porcelain complexion, rosy cheeks, and beautiful blonde hair tied back in a scrunchie at the ends. A smile decorated her face along with her round puppy dog eyes gleaming at the new guest. Violet smiled back and was about to introduce herself, when she was suddenly yanked inside by the overexcited princess, the door slamming shut behind them.

“Oh, my goodness! Welcome to the Happy Hotel. Are you here to be redeemed?!” she asked, bouncing up and down on her heels giddily.

Violet, still wobbly from the sudden jolt, steadied herself and proceeded to explain,

“My Princess, I do hope it is a possibility for me, but the main reason I came here was to help your cause. I feel I could offer you my services in hopes to help your passion succeed.”

Charlie looked taken aback by the demoness’ manners, especially when she expressed the desire to see her hotel flourish. Definitely not the stereotypical demon. Her eyes lit up as soon as she heard her proposal barely containing her excitement.

“Really?! We could use all the help we can get, but please, there’s no need to be formal. You can call me Charlie. What’s your name?”

“Of course, my name is Violet. It is an honor to meet you, and you have quite the splendid hotel here just by the looks of the lobby,” she mused glancing around the room.

The maroon wallpaper featured the Magne family crest with gold trim adorning the pillars and breaks in between the panels. Circus animals from horses to lions were sectioned on the dividing pillars glimmering in the dim light, the carpet a deep red with a geometric design. Stained glass windows sent warm dancing colors onto the walls and carpet, giving life in a place where it ceases to thrive. Across from the front desk there was a beautiful fireplace and some lavished furniture that took residence around it. Among them were settees, elegant side tables, and grand armchairs – you could get lost reading a book in. Nearby she spotted a bar? That was interesting: wasn’t this a place to get rid of sin or at the very least discourage it? Maybe she could ask later about it; for now, she needed to focus on her purpose for being there.

“Wonderful to meet you Violet! Thank you so much, we are doing our best to make the hotel as welcoming as possible! So, you mentioned on wanting to help us out. Could you please explain more about that?” Charlie says leading her over to the nearest couch and offering her a seat. Once the girls were comfortable, Violet began.

“Well, I am skilled in the culinary arts and was unsure if you needed a cook. I can also offer my artistic ability to aid in the advertisement of the Hotel around the pentagram as well as needed renovations. Does any of that sound like it could help?” 

Just before Charlie could answer, a commotion was heard upstairs. An array of thuds and objects breaking bombarded the ceiling followed by muffled yelling. A few seconds later, a loud squeal was heard drastically growing louder until the source was seen at the top of the staircase. A pink blur raced down the stairs in a panic and immediately hopped into Violet’s lap, causing her to jolt suddenly. She looked down to see a little pig of sorts with pink and black spots littering its back. The poor thing was shaking in fear with little oinks in between its rapid breathing. Her instinct was to immediately cradle the frightened animal, trying to calm it down.

“I am so sorry, Violet! That’s Angel Dust’s pet pig, he usually never acts like this. Angel promised me he’d stay in the room; I’ll be sure to have a word with him.”

As if on cue, the little pig’s owner, Angel Dust, appeared on the top landing. He called for him frantically. Angel zeroed in on Violet and Charlie, relieved to see him unharmed.

“Don’t worry Charlie, I happen to love animals. I sense something or someone must have given him a terrible fright just by his aura alone, its pulsating with terror”

“Fat Nuggets! There you are baby! Don’t worry Daddy’s got you – the big bad strawberry pimp can’t hurt you,” he said, picking up the little piglet from Violet’s embrace. She looked confused at the nickname given by Angel to the potential threat.

“You must be Angel! Not to worry, Fat Nuggets is alright,” Violet greeted with a smile.

“Yea? Who’s askin’?” he snarked coddling his pet closer with a slight scowl on his face.

“Angel don’t be rude she–” Charlie started but Violet wordlessly lifted her hand to interject.

“Charlie, I understand a lot is going on right now.” Violet turned to Angel. “My name is Violet, and I came here to help with the hotel. I was explaining what I could offer when the poor dear jumped right up scared to second death. I helped calm him down a little. I hope that’s alright?”

Angel was shocked a random person out of the blue would be that kind to his little piggy, especially since he is picky with who he goes to. Regardless, he was thankful Fat Nuggets didn’t fall into the wrong claws. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon.

Suddenly a shadow popped up from the floor and snatched Fat Nuggets from Angel zipping over to the fireplace where its awaiting master stood. A tall and menacing deer-like demon having little black antlers on his head amongst his swept over crimson hair. Ear-like tufts of hair were on each side of his head having blackened tips to match the stripe running along the bottom of his hair. He had a ghastly pale complexion, deep red orbs for eyes along with a monocle adorning the right side of his face. A red pinstripe suit, dark bowtie, dark red dress pants, and black dress shoes emphasized his looks. The cuffs of his pants and shirt had a single solid bright red stripe across the hem. Perhaps the most unnerving part was his yellow Cheshire smile that seemed to reek of mischief and malice.

Violet felt a pang in her head as if she had seen him before, perhaps even known him, but she couldn’t put her claw on it. To make matters worse, she couldn’t clearly make out his aura which was odd. That usually never happens, she was snapped out of her daze by Angel’s yelling.

“Fat Nuggets, no! What the fuck give’em back Alastor!”

Alastor. The Radio Demon, that’s where he was familiar! Violet has heard the horror stories and rumors, but throughout all her time in hell has luckily never crossed paths with him, until now.

“Hm, I think not my good fellow. He looks rather appetizing if you ask me, I could just eat him up right here.” His grin widened even further to the point where his face could split clean in half. He was too preoccupied with the pig to notice Violet.

“Alastor please give Angel Fat Nuggets back. He did nothing wrong to you and did not break any rules,” Charlie said, getting up and marching over to the Radio Demon.

“Oh, my dear Charlie, I considered it a shame your pristine hotel has vermin running around in it, and I only want to help,” he chuckled darkly, tightly grasping the pig in his clutches as it squealed. That set off a landslide of yells, pleas, and maniacal laughter. Violet had seen enough and made up her mind to step in. She knew Alastor was an Overlord, and there was a chance he would kill her on the spot, but she knew better than to show she was afraid. If she didn’t lose her resolve, she may have a chance and come out victorious. Besides, she was not about to let that brute pick on someone let alone a tiny defenseless animal any longer. Overlord or no, she was not in the mood for it.

Violet stood up and yelled over the quarreling trio, “That is enough! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!”

All three of them fell silent and slowly turned their gaze to the booming command. Charlie and Angel gaped in utter shock while Alastor just stared. An eerie smile plastered on his face as his eyes fixed on the person that dared speak to him in such a seemingly familiar manner. He was taken aback by what he saw. There stood another deer demon, a _Caribou_ no less and she looked rather _delicious_ he thought. Suddenly a memory flashed through his eyes, one that was tucked deeply in the recesses of his mind….

 _“…Oh, what happened here?” a woman’s voice said. A white gloved hand lightly touched his cheek only for it to be stained with blood “…such brutes I say,_ why don’t they pick on someone their own size” 

Alastor felt a major case of déjà vu just by looking at this Caribou’s gloves and replaying her voice in his mind. He compared them to his resurfaced memory,

“That voice, and her gloves. Could it be?”

Why was she in hell? She did no wrong in his eyes, if memory serves him right. Throughout his years in hell, he recalled most memories, but not her voice or her name for that matter. Alastor had always thought she went to heaven when she died just before the stock market crashed. How did he not find her sooner? Regardless, that mystery can be solved later, there is a more entertaining proposition at hand. He knew who she was, but the real question followed: did she know or remember him at all?

Angel saw an opportunity while Alastor’s guard was down and quickly snatched back Fat Nuggets. He then rushed over to Violet’s side as she spoke.

“It’s rather sad the big bad Radio Demon has settled for picking on lowly swine,” she sneered. “I thought you had more self- respect than that from what I have heard about you.”

“So, you have heard of me in hell, but cannot recall your memories of us together in our human lives” Alastor thought to himself slyly.

When he had the upper hand, that always made him smug, especially when hunting his next victim. _Victim,_ the word echoed in his mind, a sadistic idea slowly coming to fruition. He did enjoy toying with her when they were alive, but it was all in good fun. Now that she was another deer demon, a rare one at that, his feral side was taking over his senses. His mind on the verge snapping just by her scent alone. This doe had gusto, standing up to an overlord to defend such a lowly sinner’s vermin pet. Oh, this was going to be a show indeed.

“Oh, my dear I assure you, I never lost respect of any sort,” Alastor said slowly making his way over to Violet, his smile present on his face.

As he got closer, she realized just how tall he was compared to her. She was by no means short, but being 5’11” compared to a 7’ overlord still was rather annoying. He stopped only less than a foot from her and bent down at his waist to meet her gaze, inches away from her face. Her glare never wavered as she made eye contact.

“…Do you have any suggestions of who I should prey upon that is of my size?” He leans in even further to whisper in her ear, “You look like a rather suitable _morsel_ darling.”

Her eyes slightly widened at his suggestion, but quickly returned to her glare before he noticed. Her stance never wavered, annoyed attitude still holding her resolve in check. If he tried anything funny, Violet would snap and fight until the end. Luckily, Charlie intervened before any of that could take place.

“You shouldn’t be picking on anyone anyway, Al. This is about redemption and trying to be better, remember?” Charlie scolded, stepping in between them. Alastor only rolled his eyes at the statement as Violet softened her gaze to her princess, not wanting to upset her.

“Dear Charlie, it was only a bit of good fun, I meant no ill will. Say, might I ask who this fiery little darling is? She has quite the backbone compared to the demons I see normally,” 

Alastor snarked, keeping his gaze on Charlie as if Violet were not even in the room. He could have easily asked her himself. What a smug bastard.

“This is Violet. She expressed interest in the hotel, and I was about to tell her we would love to have her help.” Charlie smiled looking over to the caribou demon. Violet beamed at Charlie’s words as excitement filled her nonexistent heart.

“And what exactly might you be capable of contributing to this fine establishment dear?” Alastor interrupted.

“I happen to be skilled in the culinary and fine arts thank you very much,” she replied, crossing her arms and cocking her brow.

“Wow, she can cook and be fancy with her hands. Talk about multi-talented. Shit, Smiles, she’s like you only with more class hahaha” Angel teased.

“I am not like her!” Alastor protested exactly when Violet shouted, “I am not like him!” They then looked at each other, annoyed.

“What I tell ya?” Angel remarked. “I call em’ as I see em’”

Just before Alastor was about to murder Angel for comparing him to such a creature as that doe, Charlie stepped in yet again to break up a potential fight. Man, she was getting good at this.

“Okay…well, I think we’ve all had a long day. I think I should show Violet to her room so we can start fresh in the morning. You can meet the others then,” she says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“That sounds nice, thank you Charlie,” she yawned. she hadn’t realized how tired she was until it had been mentioned. She does get worn out when her emotions flare up, especially her anger.

“Yeah, we better be going too, got a long day ahead tomorrow. See ya toots” Angel said walking back up the staircase, Fat Nuggets fast asleep in his arms.

“Of course, see you boys in the morning!” Charlie called over her shoulder.

Alastor fixed his gaze on Violet as she stepped into the elevator with Charlie, when she turned around, she made slight eye contact with him. He gave her a grin as his eyes glowed a deep red, continuing to stare right into her being.

“Goodnight little fawn” he said in a low and sinister whisper. He knew she heard him when he saw her ear twitch nervously. Her lavender face depicted slight terror from his words before the elevator doors shut.

Now that Alastor was the only one who remained in the lobby, he began to digest what had unfolded only moments ago. His former assistant from his radio station, now just appears seeming to have no recollection of him from their human lives. Only to know of him as the Radio Demon, and the carnage he left in his wake. To be fair, he does have some missing pieces himself that involve her company, but Alastor knew more than her that was obvious. The only thing she knew was of his work in this inferno, therefore his abilities as an Overlord are common knowledge; Yet she was still brave enough (or foolish) to interfere with his fun.

Alastor did miss her on occasion, she was good to him in life, but he cannot help himself when such a delicious opportunity presents itself on a silver platter. He could tell her who he rally was and restore her memories but, oh no that would ruin the game early on. Alastor just got a new toy and he wasn’t about to lose it. Yet.


	2. Welcome to the Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's first day involves meeting the others, but Alastor annoys her when being insistent on escorting her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so so much for the love! I apologize for being away, I am starting a new job soon and it's been hectic to say the least. Don't worry though, I plan to find a schedule of when to write and upload more chapters. Much love to you all! Enjoy! <3

_“No! Stop please! I- *splash* Let go of me! *gurgle*”_

_…water…_

_“This is what you get for double crossing us you bitch!”_

_… so cold…_

_“Help! *chokes* Please!!-*gasp*_

_…I can’t…breathe…_

_*BANG*_

Violet shot up from her deep slumber with a sharp gasp. She was drenched in cold sweat, panting and gasping for air. She tried to slow her breathing, and bring her mind back to reality. Her eyes darted around taking in the scenery of her hotel room. It started to register in her mind that she was indeed safe and not in any danger.

Her breathing slowed down the more she looked around the room especially at the maroon wallpaper with golden trim. It had a rather soothing element to it, perhaps that was why Charlie had chosen that particular color scheme. Her eyes traveled to the furniture pieces that occupied the space; from the elegant cherrywood Victorian vanity with matching dressers, to the deep red settee against the wall near her bed. Focusing on the intricate designs was a therapy she found to help her come back to reality.

Now, she was breathing normally again, glancing over to her night table. The little elegant clock read 9:00 AM, she never slept that late before. Typically, Violet was an early riser on the account of not sleeping very much during the night. Night terrors and panic attacks always plagued her otherwise sweet dreams. They were rather severe when she first fell, but as the years went on, they became tolerable.

“Charlie mentioned something about meeting the others today, I would not want to keep them waiting” She sighed pulling the covers aside and swung her legs to the side of the bed.

Her hooves met the cold floor, sending a shiver up her spine. She stood up and stretched out her petite form. Walking over to her bag on the settee, she pulled out a homemade granola bar to eat since she probably missed breakfast with the others. She washed it down with a glass of water from her nightstand and proceed to the bathroom. A nice warm shower was just the cure to be rid of the grime left behind by the night. After her typical grooming ritual, she put on her signature outfit. Just as she was checking herself last minute for any flaws, a knock at her door caused her ears to perk up. It was a rather strange rhythm; one she had never heard before.

 _“Oh! It’s probably Charlie wondering where I am, oh dear I hope I am not being rude”_ she thought.

“Just a moment please!” Violet’s muffled voice called from behind her door. On the other side, the visitor’s smile grew at her response. A minute later they heard dainty hoof-steps grow louder and the door knob turn. With a slight creak, the door opened,

“Charlie, I’m so sorry to keep you waiting I-” She stopped suddenly looking up to see not Charlie, but Alastor.

She owlishly blinked her bright eyes to make sure she was not still half asleep and the Radio Demon was in fact standing right in front of her. He stood with his arms behind his back towering over her with that stupid grin on his face. Oh, he was up to something, but it was too damn early for such an annoyance.

“Why good morning my dear! I hope you slept well” he chirped.

“I was not expecting you of all demons to be at my door, what is it that you want Alastor?” She said annoyed.

“Well, Charlie was quite distraught that you were not up yet, so I took it upon myself to go and fetch you. Everyone is downstairs and excited to meet you might I add” he mused draping his arm around her.

“How gracious of you” she said sarcastically yanking herself away “I am however, quite capable of bringing my own self downstairs thank you. In fact, I was just about to do so until you interrupted me.”

Alastor sensed annoyance in her tone, already he was pressing her buttons. One thing he remembered about Violet when they were human is how she despised being coddled as if she were a child. _“It would seem that is still the case”_ he thought amused.

“Then I do beg your pardon darling, I did not mean to delay you. I also feel as though we were not properly introduced yesterday, allow me” he said extending out his hand.

Violet looked at him and then to his gloved hand trying to sense if there was any trickery involved with his gesture. After a moment of thought, she daintily put her hand in his. He took it and gently raised it up to his lips planting a kiss on her knuckles. A light blush dusted her lavender cheeks as she slowly retracted her arm after Alastor released it. Wait, was she flustered? No, no she had no interest at all in men or even romance. Men are all scoundrels they are, only to use and abuse women. Especially men like Alastor, smug and ego driven, walking around like they own the place. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and the blush for that matter.

“Ahem, I best no keep Charlie waiting, I will see you down there Alastor” she proceeded to close her door only to have Alastor hold it open.

“Oho don’t be silly dear, I am here to escort you. It is a rather large hotel, wouldn’t want a little doe like you getting lost” he cooed offering his arm to her.

She stared at him for a moment absolutely vexed, thinking he could just force his way on her despite her declines. If this were any regular demon, she would have destroyed them by now. Alastor, however, was no ordinary demon. He was an Overlord and she had a vague idea of what he was capable of. Her mind replayed yesterday’s events briefly reminding her of his sadistic nature as a confirmation. Despite her discomfort, she knew the best way to handle this was to comply for now. She can handle herself, but only if absolutely necessary and this was just a mere annoyance than a dire situation.

 _“Are you really going to be this difficult, Radio Demon?”_ she thought. With a sigh she reaches out and takes his arm,

“Fine, but no tricks. I haven’t forgotten about yesterday’s debacle though” she said.

“Fair enough dear, shall we then?” Alastor grinned, the pair now proceeding down the long hallway to the elevator.

It felt like the longest 5 minutes of Violet’s afterlife, tethered to this sadistic and egotistical Overlord. She of all demons wasn’t _afraid_ , was she? That is childish nonsense! She fought off dozens of other lowly sinners before, holding her own quite well. Even other overlords (whom she has some connections with) did not make her feel this way.

“ _Something is different about him”_ she thought scrunching her face.

As they rounded the corner, the elevator came into view. Alastor proceeded to press the down button, calling for the elevator to escort them to the lobby. The lift whirred and hummed in response, slowly making its ascension to the 6th floor.

While they were waiting, Alastor looked down at the doe on his arm and noticed she wasn’t smiling. That simply won’t do, she needs to be fully dressed to meet the others.

“My dear why don’t you smile? You know you are never fully dressed without one!” he mused lifting her chin up with his free hand only for her to jerk away.

Just then the elevator doors opened with a ding, they both stepped inside. The Radio Demon pressed the lobby button as the doors shut and the elevator descended. She glanced up to see his creepy grin spread on his face, his eyes glued to her waiting for an answer. Oh, this guy had the nerve. First, he insists on escorting her like she is a child, then he has the audacity to tell her to smile. Violet has not even been here a full day and she already hates Alastor, hell it wasn’t even noon yet! She gave him a scowl and gritted her teeth,

“The day I _ever_ smile for you is when Hell itself freezes over. I smile for myself and myself only, not when some pompous Overlord tells me otherwise.”

Without warning, the elevator jolted to a stop. Alastor snatched Violet’s wrists with his intertwined arm. He harshly grabbed her face with his free hand, pulling her forward only inches from his.

“Darling, I would consider **watching your mouth** ” He spat venomously, “I Wouldn’t want anything terrible to befall a _pretty_ face like yours. If you can’t learn your place, you will see **what I am** **truly capable of** ” he squeezed her tighter causing a yelp to escape her throat.

He stared straight into her eyes as his wide smile full of sharp teeth glistened at her. A slight trace of fear was detected amongst the shock. She squirmed desperately underneath his grasp, only for him to tighten it. She knew the only way out was to again comply and she hated it. She _hated_ giving any bastard like him power. No, Violet wasn’t _giving_ him anything, he was robbing her, just like every male in her human life did. She dared not expose her abilities to him, it would be all over. He would never leave her be. Grudgingly, she looked into his fiery orbs and gave him what he wanted, forcing a smile onto her face.

Seeing his victory, Alastor released her and the elevator resumed operation. He glanced down to see Violet rubbed her sore wrists and face gingerly, wincing in pain. Suddenly a memory crept its way in to his mind,

_…A battered woman…shaking in the alleyway surrounded by three dead men…A hand extended out to the frightened creature rubbing her injured wrist…._

_“It’s alright now sweetheart, those cretins cannot hurt you anymore…”_

*DING*

Alastor shook his head and adjusted his monocle unaware of the little Caribou taking note of his revelation. The elevator had made it to the lobby, opening with a hum. Out stepped Violet and Alastor to the waiting posse of conversing demons. Charlie stood the farthest away from the group, looking over some documents on a clipboard. Alastor lead Violet along over to the Princess proceeding to tap her on the shoulder. She turned, a smile lit up her face when she saw Alastor and Violet.

“My dear Charlie I have escorted Miss Violet here, as you so kindly requested” his grin widening and leaned into Violet’s personal space.

“Why thank you Alastor! Violet, did you sleep well last night?” Charlie questioned as Alastor made his way to the group.

“Indeed Charlie, the room is exquisite! Thank you so very much I am very excited to meet everyone” she exclaimed looking around at the others.

Charlie gave an excited smile as she took Violet’s hands, and approached the group.

“Everyone may I have your attention for a moment? She announced causing the other demons to turn their gaze.

“Thank you, I’d like to introduce our new guest and employee of the Happy Hotel, Violet!” Charlie exclaims.

The other demons greeted in unison with quite the array of tones. She waved and said hello back with a smile. Violet looked around the group to spy a little cyclops, a winged cat, and a beautiful moth demon amongst the two familiar faces of Angel and Alastor. Charlie proceeded to lead Violet to each individual to meet them on a personal level.

The first was the moth demon, she had long and beautiful silver hair with a pink bow in the back. One of her eyes was covered by her hair adorned with a pink “X” over it, followed by matching grey ones on her shirt-dress. Her skin was ashen grey and wore matching deep grey striped gloves and tights.

“This is Vaggie, she is my girlfriend and a co-manager of the hotel! If you need anything at all and I am not available, you can always go to her.” Charlie beamed hugging Vaggie.

“Nice to meet you hun, welcome to the hotel. Thank you for wanting to help Charlie, this means so much to her” she spoke with a glint of happiness in her eye.

“Thank you Vaggie, I hope to do my best!” Violet nodded.

“If you ever need anything at all, don’t be afraid to ask Chica” with that said, the winged cat demon was next.

He looked rather drunk and grumpy. Besides that, he was very fluffy and intriguing to Violet. The designs on his red wings were stunning, resembling the four symbols of playing cards and decorated with varying colored stripes. His fur was a dusty brown and had a white tummy along with his forearms blending back into the brown. The tips of his long and slender claws faded back to white. Around his neck sat a red bowtie and a black top hat adorned his head with a red stripe across. His inner face matched his other white markings, and he had long, red, bushy eyebrows probably at least 4 inches long. Lastly, he had a thin slender tail that feathered out at the end matching his wings perfectly.

“Here is Husk, he’s the bartender for the hotel. Alastor brought him in as help and we couldn’t be happier to have him!” the demon princess smiled nervously.

“Whatever Princess I don’t care. That fucker just likes to mess with other demons for shits and giggles” he turned to Violet, “Watch yourself around him kid. I normally don’t give a fuck, but seeing as you’re new I won’t give you shit for now” Husk slurred drinking more of his cheap booze he got from the bar.

Violet just nodded with acknowledgement and smiled at the cat, clearly seeing he was in a sour mood. She did not want to anger him more than he already was. She remembered her Uncle Borys being the exact same way.

Lastly Violet came upon the little cyclops with short, bright magenta hair and an orange streak underneath her swept over bangs. Her little eye zipped around taking in Violet’s form. She had little pink circles on each corner of her mouth. It contrasted well to her sunny complexion. She wore a maroon scarf around her neck, a white shirt with puffy elbow length sleeves. On the shirt were three distinctly placed pink splotches the same color as her puffy poodle skirt. Before Charlie had the chance to speak Niffty zipped over and waved rapidly,

“Hi! I’m Niffty! It’s nice to meet you! Ooh you look so pretty Miss Violet, who made your outfit? Are you really a Caribou? I’ve never seen a Caribou before in person!”

Charlie looked over to Violet expecting her to have a shocked expression from the overwhelming presence of Niffty. To her surprise, Violet dove right in answering Niffty’s many questions,

“Why hello there Niffty, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Thank you so much sweetie, I just so happened to tailor it myself based on fashion I admire from the older times. I am indeed a Caribou, so now you can officially say you have sweetie!” Violet mused at Niffty looking up in awe.

A sudden spill caused by Husk caught her attention, zipping off to clean it. This left Violet with a confused look.

“Oh, Niffty is our maid, she was brought here by Alastor just like Husk” Charlie gestured to him “I’ll let you socialize a little more. When you’re done, feel free to come in my office so we can get some paperwork done”

“Sounds wonderful Charlie, thank you!” Violet said turning to wander though the group and sit down on one of the sofas. She looked down at her wrists and sighed, they were still a little sore from what Alastor had done to them.

“Hey Violet!” a familiar voice called.

The Caribou turned to see Angel approaching with Fat Nuggets in his second pair of arms. He proceeded to sit down next to her as Fat Nuggets happily oinked.

“Good morning Angel, Fat Nuggets, how are you?” she smiled.

“Not too shabby toots. Listen, I want to say thanks for savin’ Nuggs last night. Looks like he’s takin a liking to ya” the little pig wiggled his way over to nuzzle Violet’s arm, “It’s rare for him to go to anyone else. Ya must be an animal whisperer or some shit”

“Ha ha! Awe Angel you are so sweet, I really appreciate that. It really was no problem at all, I can’t see how this cutie could cause any issues to provoke that stale Radio Demon” She sighed scowling in said demon’s direction, the returning her gaze downward.

Angel joined in with the passive aggressive stare but then noticed how Violet rubbed her wrists.

“Hey, did Smiles do any weird shit when he came to get you? I noticed he looked at ya funny when standin up to him about Nuggs last night. Thought he might try to fuck with ya”

Violet paused from favoring her wrist, and glanced over to Alastor’s direction. He was conversing with Husker and Niffty over at the bar. She could see his attitude and ego just drip from him. Then his words in the elevator echoed in her mind _,_

_“…consider **watching your mouth**...or you will see **what I am** **truly capable of…** ”_

Should she tell Angel what happened? Or Charlie…maybe Vaggie? No, not right now, it is not a good time.

 _“Things are just starting off and shouldn’t be rained on because of a little incident”_ she thought.

“No, he didn’t do anything to me,” she lied, “but he did call me ‘Little Fawn’ in a creepy way as Charlie and I stepped into the elevator last night” she said bringing her knees to her chest.

Angel raised a brow in her response seeing this as a red flag. He knew Alastor can be pretty fucking weird especially if he turned down his services for a good time. The sterile deer virgin he is. Truth be told, there was not many other deer- like demons in Hell from which Angel has seen, maybe that had something to do with it. Either way, he was not about having the strawberry pimp be an ass to anyone else. He put one of his hands on her shoulder causing her to look up at him,

“I’d watch yourself toots something ain’t right about him. Could be the fact you’re another deer and you somehow got his antlers in a twist. Beats the hell outta me, point is babe, I don’t want ya hurt. Ya did me a solid so I owe ya one” he smiled.

Violet smiled back comfortably, her ears perking up with confidence. She set her legs down on the floor again. In the next movement she rises to her feet while Angel removed his hand from her warm shoulder.

“Thank you, Angel, I better go and fill out my paperwork. I want to start right away and make dinner for you all tonight! I will see you later!”

With a wave she turned and walked over to Charlie’s office. She saw Charlie at her desk and Vaggie in a chair nearby. The porcelain skinned demon looked up from her work sensing another presence,

“Oh, Hello Violet! Please come in I have the paperwork ready for you” Charlie replied cheerfully gesturing to the open seat.

The Caribou demon nodded and slowly entered the room. She sat down in the vacant chair across from Charlie who proceeded to slide a clip board and a pen across the desk,

“This is some information we need to collect in order to put in your file, if you ever want to try and be redeemed. It is ok if there are some things you don’t remember just fill in what you know”

Violet looked it over the documents, filling in the various questions and explanations to the best of her memory. Some of the questions were standard like in a doctor’s office back in the mortal world i.e. date of birth, date of death, cause of death, age, etc. She blazed through it and finished within minutes, handing the forms back to Charlie. Looking them over briefly, the demon princess was impressed by her beautiful penmanship especially how neat it was. However, something caught her attention. In the life summary section, there was blank portion in between the last 3 years her life, just before her death which she partially describes. This puzzled Charlie, usually demons don’t remember how they die in such detail. She has never seen a specific number of years be forgotten in such an odd place in a lifespan.

“Is something the matter Charlie? Did I miss something?” Violet asked.

“Oh no you didn’t! I was just curious about why you cannot recall a specific amount of time in your mortal life. I have never seen a case like yours before” She said sheepishly, causing Vaggie to get up and walk over to Charlie’s side to look for herself.

“Chica, this is rather strange. Are you sure you don’t recall anything in these three years at all?” Vaggie looked at her concerned.

“Well, the only things I think I can recall are as follows; at the beginning of that timeframe I remember leaving my original birthplace for somewhere different. Then when I died, the scenery was not familiar and I could have sworn there was a person…trying to save me…but I was too far gone. I…can’t recall any features or even their voice for that matter. It always sounds like they are underwater when I do…” she shivers at the memory; her eyes start to gloss.

Charlie sees her visibly disturbed and rushes to her side closely followed by Vaggie,

“Hey it’s okay, don’t worry Violet. I won’t ask about it anymore for now, but I want to help you remember eventually” she assured placing both hands on Violet’s shoulders, looking into her bright big eyes. She looked over to Vaggie who nodded with a smile communicating she’d help too.

“Thank you, Charlie, Vaggie,” she said drying her eyes from a stray tear, “Before I go to get started on dinner, can I ask you both a question? It’s about Alastor actually-” she started but was interrupted by Vaggie.

“-That cabron?! He didn’t hurt you, did he?” She jumped looking her over for any signs of injury.

“No don’t worry he didn’t, she lied again, “I was just a little concerned based on the fact of Husk and Angel warning me about him. Now that I see how you react Vaggie, I can only assume he is worse than what I know about him” she sighed looking over her shoulder.

Vaggie looked concerned. She placed her hands on the doe’s shoulders firmly but lovingly,

“Hun you can’t trust him, he’s a manipulator. Worst of all he is a deal maker, whatever you do, do not make a deal with him EVER. I know you have been here longer than me, and from my judgement you partially know who he is.”

“I do, I am just curious as to why he of all demons decided to step foot in your hotel Charlie, and help with something he clearly does not support” She paced stepping out of Vaggie’s hold.

“Your guess is as good as ours, but I told him about no voodoo or any other crazy magic is to happen if it brings harm to others,” Charlie began, “Just be wary around him and don’t let what he says get to you” she smiled.

“If there is ever a problem with him, don’t hesitate to come to us, I will skewer his ass on my spear” Vaggie mused causing Violet to chuckle while Charlie giggled.

“Thank you so much ladies, now if it’s alright with you, I have dinner to prepare. It will be served promptly at 5:30pm. May I ask where the kitchen is?”

“Absolutely! It is just past the bar on the right!” Charlie pointed just outside her door.

“Great! I will see you both at dinner then!” Violet said excitedly, exiting Charlie’s office.

Holding her head up high, excited to get to work, she had a spring in her step. If there was one thing that could make her feel better it was cooking, especially for others. It was always one of her many love languages. As she passed by the bar, Alastor observed her every movement, like a wolf stalking its prey. His eyes stealthily followed her to the kitchen, a smirk dressing his face. Alastor was quite skeptical of her making a good meal for them, she’d probably use disgusting ingredients that were not all natural like he would. Another part of him held some curiosity to see how well she would actually do,

“This could be very entertaining; Perhaps I should go investigate for myself…”

With that, he stood up and casually started making his way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Alastor Up to now?...Will he like Violet's cooking? Stay tuned for more.... >;)


	3. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet begins to cook her first meal for the gang while Alastor finds some answers and has some Deja Vu once again. This time involving feelings???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> Slight Depictions of Blood, cannibalism, and panic attacks
> 
> Song: I Dreamed a Dream from the musical Les Miserables.

Violet was in awe of such a marvelous kitchen space. The black granite counter tops were smooth and glossy, the appliances sparkled. The cookware was spotless and brand new, just waiting to be used. For Violet, it was a dream come true. The scenery sparked memories of learning to cook with her mother and grandmother. Her heartstrings tugged at the memory with tears threatening to prick at her eyes. She put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes to focus. Suddenly, her mother and grandmother appeared smiling happily, proud as ever. Violet calmly opened her eyes. This was how she normally clears any sadness that threatens to creep in.

“No, no sadness. Happy memories only, as mom would say. Through my cooking, their legacies live on!”

Violet confidently smiled cracking her knuckles and exhaling. She took off her swallowtail jacket, hanging it on the nearby coat rack. She rolled up her sleeves and put her hair up in a neat ponytail, pinning her long bangs to the side. Next, she summoned her lavender apron around her waist neatly with a snap. Now, it was time to get the ingredients for what she had in mind; a homemade made from scratch Italian meal just like she enjoyed with her family. This time it would be for her new family.

Walking over to the cabinets and fridge, she checked the inventory for what was required. To her delight she found 2/3 of the ingredients she needed for the entire meal. Whoever stocked the cabinets and refrigerator did a marvelous job. The items that were missing were an easy fix, all she had to do was concentrate on the missing items list and…*poof* right where they should be amongst the other ingredients.

Violet loved this one of her many powers when she had first discovered them only a day after landing in hell. If she needed or wanted anything, she could concentrate on that item for it to become a reality. She can only manifest non-living things unless it was food or drink, everything else such as animals and other demons were a no go. The last thing she needed before she got to work was a radio. Violet always listened to music while she would cook especially after her mother and grandmother passed on. She did not feel so alone in the kitchen when the radio was playing.

Once again, she concentrated on her desire and there it was on the counter, a classic antique radio to top everything off. She twirled her finger in turn causing the dial to spin to a specific genre she loved. After a few seconds, music filled the air. Violet began to cook.

Meanwhile, Alastor was taking his time strolling over to the kitchen. A certain little fawn he knew was attempting to make dinner for everyone that night. How cute. His thoughts were riddled with how skilled she truly was in cooking. That, and how he never encountered her before she came to the hotel.

She must have hidden herself well, since she avoided him for close to a century. Maybe he had seen her and not recognized her demon form? No. She is another deer; she would have been his meal long ago. Not to mention the fact her memories of him when they were mortal were completely gone. That alone bothered Alastor for some reason. Now that he thinks about it, there is a book in his room’s library that could answer some of the questions picking at his brain.

Exiting his thoughts, he approached the kitchen doors. As he stepped closer about to reach for the handle, he heard a click. Then music began to play, but not just any kind; Electro Swing?! Alastor was shocked, and that rarely _ever_ happens.

He peeked through the window and was taken aback. There was Violet, happy as can be making everything from scratch. He observed her dance to the music while working on the numerous parts of the meal. She was humming along with the melody cutting vegetables with precision for the salad then the next beat she was kneading pasta dough. The motions and transitions were entrancing to say the least, like her own personal recital.

Alastor suddenly ducked as her gaze traveled over to his hiding place. A light blush dusted his face as he reflected on Violet, her beautiful eyes and humming saturating his mind like a sedative. His eyes began to droop listening to her humming turn into a beautiful melody from the other side of the door. He quickly snapped himself out of the trance, and frustratedly smiled, his nose scrunching in distaste. “ _What in the blazes just came over me?_ ” He thought.

“Why do I feel so strange…so…familiar,” he whispered confused as a wave of deja vu washed over him. It was time he got some answers. He got up, rubbed his head, and proceed to the elevator.

As he stepped in the lift, his shadow joined his company rising from the floor and peering over his shoulder. Alastor acknowledged him with a glance as he pressed the button for the 6th floor. The shadow gestures towards Violet’s direction and looked at its master questioningly,

“Hm? Not right now, this takes priority. Besides, we will have more of an audience at the table” said his master. The doors close with a hum as the pair share wide and mischievous grins.

A few minutes later, Alastor arrives at his room. His shadow removes and places his pinstripe jacked on the coat rack. Walking over to his desk, he takes a moment to look at his bookshelf directly behind it. There he stored his most commonly used reference books along with novels to read for relaxation. As he browsed, he found himself humming the tune from Violet’s radio.

Observing this, his shadow gently tapped a claw on his shoulder. Alastor paused at the contact then realized what he was doing. His smile strained more as he waved his hand frustratedly shooing away the tune. The shadow only laughed silently at his master’s display. With a glare he turned his attention back to the bookcase. His eyes landed on what he had been searching for: _Cognitive Neuroscience of Demons_. Grabbing the book off the shelf, he turned on his heel and sat down in his desk chair. He flipped open the cover to the table of contents finding the chapter he desired. Adjusting his monocle, he began to read and sure enough found one answer he was looking for:

_In regards to a demon’s memory loss of person(s) in question:_

_The demon begins to forget the person(s) in question after 1 year from their fall._

_After 3 years, the demon will have little to no memory of the person(s) in question._

_After 5 years onward, the demon will lose all memory of the person(s) in question._

_The only known cure for memory loss is for the person(s) in question to recite the memories verbally to the subject. If any other demon recites the memories, it will be denied by the subject. It has to be the person(s) in question to recite the lost memories to the subject. Only then will their memory be restored._

Setting the book down, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. Resting his chin on top of his hands with a growing grin, the gears in his mind started spinning.

Violet died before him; she hid herself well thus never crossing paths. He is truly the only one that can restore her memories; if he so chooses. That also meant he could not mention any memories of his life during the three years he knew her. It seemed like an easy task, he could even go so far as to brag to the others if he desired, but that would be unwise at the moment. This game just got even more entertaining for Alastor. He could keep playing with Violet for all eternity so long as he doesn’t recite any memories to her. That still doesn’t explain however, why he felt the way he did earlier. A strange feeling in his chest started to creep in as he observed the demon in the kitchen at work, dancing to one of his (and her) favorite genres of music.

The Radio Demon had felt this sensation long ago, he needed to remember. Sitting up, he closes the book on the desk and hides it in one of the drawers, keeping it under lock and key. Alastor then arose from his chair and made his way to the middle of the room; his shadow not far behind. He stops in the center of the grand rug.

“I believe it is time to recall some of the past, do keep watch if you would good fellow” he gestured to his shadow summoning his microphone.

With a nod, the shadow zipped under the door to stand guard. Alastor then began reciting a spell into his mic changing his surroundings.

No longer was he in his room, but instead was greeted to the familiar sounds and streets of New Orleans. In front of him stood a small shop that sold art and coffee. He knew instantly who the owner was. Without hesitation he phased through the door and was now inside the quaint little shop. On the left side was the counter, consisting of display cases filled with homemade treats to accompany the perfect cup of coffee. To the right side of the room were tables and comfy corners for customers to enjoy themselves. The walls were adorned with custom pieces of art up for sale by the owner herself.

Looking around the familiar setting, his eyes land on a woman with wavy chocolate brown hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a beautiful lavender blouse with a matching scarf and a tan knee length skirt. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. It put the ocean to shame. They complimented her fair skin showing off her rosy red cheeks smiling happily at a man she was talking to at the counter.

Upon closer inspection, the gentleman was quite tall at least 6 foot. He had dusty brown hair, and olive skin. Dark brownish red eyes hid behind a pair of cheaters sitting on his nose comfortably. His clothing consisted of a white dress shirt, black bowtie and a red vest for his upper half. The lower half consisted of his white shirt being tucked into clean black slacks and spotless dress shoes.

Alastor calmly walked over and observed the conversation,

“ _There you are Mr. Alastor, a fresh cup of black coffee just how you like it!”_

_“Why thank you Violet my dear! Such a splendid brew you make, I haven’t had anything like it before!” the gentleman mused after taking a sip._

_“You flatter me Al, it really is not all that special. Just the family recipe like everything else I make” she giggled blushing._

_“Well Darling, your family knows how to spoil the taste buds if I am being quite honest. Now, will I be seeing you at the station in an hour?” He cocked his brow playfully taking another sip._

_“Ha! What kind of assistant would I be if I didn’t show up on time? You will be happy to know I collected some information before opening up this morning. It will be ready for your 5 o’clock segment as always”, she smirked pouring him some more coffee as he set down the cup._

_The man chuckles in delight at her mischievousness. She was quite the gal if he was being honest, nothing he had ever seen before in a woman._

_“My dear you are quite full of surprises, aren’t you?” he mused._

_“That reminds me, hold on just a moment Al I have something for you” she says ducking behind the counter._

_This caused the Radio Host to raise his brow curiously. After a moment, she pops back up holding a small dish with a pastry on it. He had never seen one quite like it, a tube-shaped fried pastry shell that had white filling infused with cholate chips. The top being garnished with finely chopped pistachios. She set it down in front of him with a giggle seeing his curiosity unfold._

_“My guess is you have never seen a Cannoli before have you?” he was about to interject but she stopped him, “Before you refuse, I know you don’t like sweet things. That’s why I made a special recipe to cater to your bitter palette. All I ask is that you try it. You don’t have to finish it if it doesn’t agree with you. I won’t be offended I promise” she smiled looking deeply into his eyes._

_Alastor owlishly looked at Violet then to the pastry set before him. Debating slightly, he finally shrugged and proceeded to try it. As soon as he took the first bite, his eyes grew large in awe as the flavors worked their way through his taste buds. She was right, it wasn’t too sweet. It was perfect. He took another bite, and another until the plate was completely bare._

_“I take it, you enjoyed it then?” she said with a laugh seeing the vacant dish._

_“That is an understatement little darling! I have never had such a wonderful dessert since I was a boy!” he said excitedly taking her petite hands in his._

_“I am so glad to hear it, you deserve to enjoy something once in a while” the young woman said removing her hands taking the empty plate away in the process._

_Alastor sat in complete silence. Her back turned to him washing the dish in the sink. For some reason he felt strange and no words could form. Violet also noticed he is never that quiet and became worried,_

_“Alastor? Are you alright?” she asked softly not wanting to startle him._

_“Oho excuse me Violet dear, my mind wandered off. I must go and prepare for this afternoon. I will see you there darling” he said with his signature smile taking his leave._

_“Alright then, see you in a bit Al” Violet called returning to cleaning dishes._

Alastor followed himself out of her shop keeping the fast pace. _Hastily the gentleman ducked into the first alley far enough away from the little shop and leaned against the cold brick. A light blush burned on his cheeks as he huffed from walking so fast. His chest felt light and began to thump._ Alastor observed as he heard himself speak,

_“What is wrong with me…. why do I…. feel so strange…I’ve never felt this way before...” he panted adjusting his spectacles._

Suddenly the scene paused, the Radio Demon had seen enough. He recites another incantation into his microphone and once again he is back in his room with a blush on his face.

“Blast it all! What in Lucifer’s name is she doing to me?” He muttered frustratedly.

At that moment, his shadow zipped under the door and arose from the floor in front of him. It made an odd hushed and slightly static noise as if it were trying to speak.

“Charlie says dinner is ready? Hmm that memory must have taken longer than I thought. Oh well, come along then” he says snapping his fingers having his suit jacket appear on his body, “It is time we have our fun.”

Downstairs in the lobby, Charlie and Niffty were setting the table as Violet began to bring out the components of the meal. Husk, Angel, and Vaggie were already seated. The table consisted so far of hot delicious breadsticks that smelled as if the bread was baked in heaven. A big bowl of fresh, colorful, and clean salad glistened with a savory dressing next to it. Violet came out of the kitchen with her hands full of two large dishes, one consisting of Bruschetta, the other gnocchi soup. She was surprisingly strong for her stature placing each on the table with ease. The others just stared at her in awe as the food was placed before them. Angel was the most excited especially when he realized they were having Italian food.

“Wow Vi, you really outdid yaself!”

“Hah Angel you flatter me, but I haven’t even brought out the main dish yet plus I made dessert for later!” Violet called back to him ducking back in the kitchen earning a giddy squeal from the spider demon.

Alastor appeared just as the table was finished being set with Charlie and Niffty taking their seats.

“Perfect timing Al! Violet is bringing out the last of the meal it looks absolutely spectacular!” Charlie beamed while the others agreed.

Alastor looked around at the table as the smells filled his nose. He hated to admit it, but Charlie was right. That doesn’t mean he has to agree with her out loud.

“Well looks are one thing, but taste is another” he said taking his seat.

“Are you kidding? You haven’t even tried her food and already you are bashing it” Vaggie huffed.

“Look smiles we know that you’re a food snob n’ shit but give Vi a chance. This is some good-looking food”

Just before Alastor could reply, Violet appeared from the kitchen carrying the main dish in her hands. Setting it down in front of the gang she smiled at their reaction. Angel could no longer contain his excitement,

“SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! Wow sugar you sure know how ta spoil a demon and make him feel at home!”

Violet laughed as she took the last vacant seat that just so happens to be directly across from Alastor.

“Hahaha! Angel you really are too kind. This is what my…family would do when we wanted to bond. So, since you all are my new family, I wanted to bring that tradition here in hopes we can grow together” She smiled, “Buon appetito everyone! That means enjoy the meal”

With that said, the demons began to take their portion and eat. After the first bite a unison of “Mmm’s” filled the dining room. That was a sign to Violet that she successfully executed each part of the meal perfectly. Her mother and grandmother would be proud. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Vaggie commented to her,

“This is so thoughtful Hun! Thank you so much, you really outdid yourself here!”

“I agree Miss Vaggie! This is scrumptious!” Niffty added sipping some soup.

The caribou demon was smiling so wide her cheeks started to hurt, “Thank you, I made everything from scratch. I wouldn’t settle for anything less. Nothing tastes better than fresh food.”

“Kid, you did well, and I don’t say that shit often” Husk admitted munching on a breadstick.

“Toots, ya made me feel at home with this, I-I haven’t felt this happy for as long as I can rememba” Angel adds while eating a meatball.

While the others at the table were buzzing around and complimenting the Caribou’s hard work, Alastor remained quiet. Looking around he was absolutely stunned how Violet put all of this together from scratch. The flavors were impeccable and balanced to perfection. He did not want to admit it, but her cooking skills were on par with his own.

A pang tugged at his chest with every comment of praise Violet received from the others. Hold on a second, was he _jealous_ of _her_? That is preposterous, why would he be jealous of an ordinary demon like her? He was growing bored and annoyed, Alastor needed to make this more entertaining for himself, but how?

“This is just so exciting! Who taught you to make such delicious food Violet?” Charlie inquired taking a bite of salad.

The demon in question glanced sadly down at her plate then back up with a smile to the group. Alastor noticed her flash of sadness and grinned. There it was, the opportunity he had been seeking. His grin grew wider as he looked into her eyes causing Violet to shift nervously.

“W-Well, it all started when I was a little girl. My mother and grandmother taught me everything I know. We would spend hours in the kitchen learning and spending priceless time together. My mother was Polish and my grandmother Italian, so that’s where this meal comes from. I do know how to make other cultural meals but Italian has been my comfort culture as you might say”

“Splendid! I simply would love to meet them and compliment their teachings on such a young lady like yourself” Alastor mused boisterously.

It was then her ears drooped slightly and her smile faded. she looked around to the others awaiting her answer,

“T-they…aren’t…h-here. They- they are…. in…h-heaven….” She stuttered as her eyes became glossy.

This was delicious, her broken spirit and her glossy eyes threatening to spill her tears. Alastor just wanted to sink his teeth in and feed off her misery. Her scent slowly invigorating his feral senses. Charlie sensed her growing sadness and attempted to ease her pain,

“Hey it’s alright, you don’t have to talk about it anymore”- she began but Alastor interjected, “What a shame my dear. How is it that they are in heaven, yet you are here in Hell? You must have committed quite an awful sin to be here and be separated from them for all eternity”

A stray tear trickled down her soft cheek as she looked down hastily to hide it from the others.

“That’s enough shit-lord! Can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk about it? You should be lucky she even considered cooking for us!” Vaggie yelled slamming her hands on the table causing Violet to jump.

“Well she didn’t have to go to all this trouble for such average food, my own shadow could do better. Any food is much more appealing than this” he said smugly pushing the food aside.

Everyone froze and the room fell silent. Suddenly sniffles and choked sobs could be heard from the broken Caribou demon. Her head hung low and her shoulders trembled, she looked up swiftly to stare at everyone. Her face was twisted in pain, tears poured down her cheeks like rain. Charlie reached her hand out to comfort her but, Violet hastily got up and ran away to her room embarrassed and insulted. Alastor secretly sent his shadow to follow her as he remained at the table with the others.

“What. The FUCK. Was that?!” Vaggie started but was interrupted by Angel slamming his fists on the table,

“Vags sit down. I got this one” He shot up from his seat and marched over to Alastor, “You think you’re so funny asshole” he began venom growing with every word he said, “Ya can pick on me all the fuck you want but don’t you _DARE_ go insultin’ Violet, her family, or her cooking! It’s the same as a slap in da face!”

Alastor smiled at Angel’s anger, “My effeminate fellow, I was only stating the truth- “That’s a sack of bullshit! The fuck is wrong with you?!” Angel interrupted getting heated even more.

Meanwhile, Violet finally reached her room. Throwing open the door and slamming it shut, she ran over and collapsed on her bed. Alastor’s shadow slipped under the door and hid in the corner observing the scene unfold. She sobbed into her pillow, cries of agony choking past her lips. Her anger, sorrow, and disgust oozed from her broken soul. “That BASTARD! He…he knew…*sobs*…I HATE HIM!” she yelled in guttural agony.

All Violet wanted was comfort from the two people who she loved dearly, but she could never have it. Never again. All because of every bastard man whom she knew in life. Her dreams? Shattered. Her heart? Broken beyond repair. Two hours passed and her sobbing subsided. Slowly, she sat up with tears still dripping from her eyes. Taking in a shaky breath, she began to sing…

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed, that love would never die_

She gets up and paces the room holding her chest. With a grin, the hidden guest in the corner sneakily exits under the door to fetch its master.

  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted_

She walks to her mirror and stares at herself as she visualizes her life’s tragedies.

_  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Looking away with a tear in her eye, she trudges slowly over to the balcony doors.

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder_

The shadow slips back into her room unheard and lingers in the dark corner. This time it was Alastor.

  
_As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame_

She flings open the doors and walks out onto the balcony channeling her sorrow through her singing.

  
_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together_

As she sings into the night, Alastor is fights within himself. Her despair and sorrow are delectable to his feral side. He wants to taste her flesh so _badly_. He hadn’t tasted another deer in quite some time, let alone one that was positively dripping with such a delicious scent of despair.

_  
But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

His mortal side, struggling to understand these feelings towards her. To…comfort…her. To protect her… and ride the feeling in his stomach when she’s near. The same feeling all those years ago from the alleyway. He held his head in agony as he fought his instincts.  
  


_I had a dream my life would be_

“I will…”

_  
So different from this hell I'm living_

“…I won’t!”

_  
So different now from what it seemed  
  
_

“I-”

_Now life has killed the dream  
I dreamed_

Violet sighed drying her tears and hung her head for a moment. She then headed back into her room closing the doors behind her. Turning her back to the doors, she was unaware of a growing shadow behind her.

She took a few steps forward before she was suddenly pinned up against the wall. Her petite hands held above her head by a gloved one twice her size. Violet looked up to see her assailant, it was Alastor. That sickening grin he wore was wider than ever, saliva dripping from his now elongated teeth. Alastor’s burning crimson eyes stared down at her _hungrily_.

“Little Fawn, you smell so divine~” he growled.

“A-Alastor, what a-are you doing?!” She yelled struggling to get free of his hold but it only tightened.

He laughed sinisterly at her futile attempt to escape. Leaning in closer to her face he whispered,

“My dear I am still quite _hungry_ …this will only hurt…a lot”

Before she could react, she felt a sharp pain in her neck as a crimson liquid splashed her face. Violet let out a guttural scream trying to struggle out of her assailant’s grasp as he continued his rampage. Her beautiful jacket and shirt were torn by his sharp fangs, her pale neck exposed now drenched in her own blood. Tears streamed down her face followed by choked sobs escaping her lips. Alastor bit down and licked the blood pouring from her neck like a fountain, it was absolutely divine. He nibbled on her flesh and tore little nibbles away. Oh, how he loved hearing the screams of his victims as he feasted on them, sweet music to his ears. Then her screaming stopped. Something felt _off_.

Alastor felt her struggling pattern change, becoming shakier. He looked up to see her eyes were darting rapidly around, attempting to roll back into her skull. Her small frame heaving as she shook violently. Taken aback, he immediately released her, she slumped to the floor continuing her convulsions. 

Just then, rapid footsteps and yelling could be heard throughout the hallway. A moment later, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel burst through the door. A bloody and shaking Violet doubled over on the floor with Alastor only 2 feet away from her. The evidence of the assault still on his body.

“AY DIOS MIO!” Vaggie exclaimed flashing her spear directly at the Radio Demon’s throat.

“Alastor! What did you do to her?!” Charlie exclaimed angrily covering her mouth with her pale hands, observing the caribou. Angel quickly realized what was happening and rushed over to her aid. He proceeded to pick her up in his arms,

“What the fuck Al?! Holy Shit, Violet. Hang on babe, I gotcha, stay with me”

“Angel, there is medical supplies downstairs, take her there! Charlie and I will catch up, but for now, get her as far away from this Cabron as possible!” Vaggie spewed glaring deeper at a shocked Alastor.

Angel nodded and ran out the door down towards the elevator to get to the main lobby. Violet still shook and heaved in breaths as blood continued to spill from her neck. When finally reaching the lobby, Angel placed her on the couch and grabbed a weighted blanket. He knelt down beside her speaking calmly and softly,

“Violet sweetie, you’re okay, you’re safe. would you like a weighted blanket? What do you need to calm down?”

“Y-Yes -Yes. L-Lav-ven-nde-er…a-and-d... W-wat-ter-r…” She stuttered in between her gasps still violently shaking.

Angel darted off to get the medical kit and what Violet asked for, she felt a wave of exhaustion slowly wash over her panicked body. It had to be the blood loss; her vision went hazy as voices echoed around her. She slowly faded into the darkness, succumbing to its false comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! It has been such a wild ride I promise I have not forgotten about the story! life has been crazy as of late and having a creative block doesn't help XD Again thank you so so much for all the love and support of this story, I am blown away!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm wonder what Alastor has up his sleeve for this game..... stay tuned! :3


End file.
